One Day
by Moxie Thuringwethil
Summary: Filk for everyone looking forward to standing in long queues at bookstores for their copies of Book 6. Note: filks are song parodies, set to familiar tunes but not quoting any copyrighted lyrics.


Disclaimer for this and any future Potterfilks:

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
J. K. Rowling owns it  
I don't, boo hoo.

This filk contains several references to HBP-related news stories found on BBC, CBC, and other major news sites and to the advance pictures of the book cover art, but no known HBP spoilers - I'll be waiting in line for my copy just like a lot of you readers, after all. (And if you see in your bookstore queue an adult with no children in tow, wearing an antique black velvet suit and matching cloak with Gryffindor-maroon lining despite the summer heat... you just might be seeing me.)

**

* * *

**

**ONE DAY**

_Music: "One Week" (c)1998 by the Barenaked Ladies_

It's just one day 'til that book comes out  
Potter fans have been speculating about  
Who lives and who's gonna die, and is  
the ending gonna make the little kids cry?  
Can't wait 'til it's party time  
Who cares if we spend half the night all standing in line  
Waiting to get our copies of  
_The Half-Blood Prince _- we don't mind 'cause we're wild about Harry.

We've been waiting since the last one  
And it's been real fun  
Sharing in the anticipation  
With the whole horde on the board - the Muggle fans are well informed  
They got a ticker counting down to jubilation  
Everyone there dissecting rumors  
Looking for clues for  
What's going to happen to him this year  
The Dark Mark's over Hogwarts?  
Though it's a real fort  
U.S. back cover causes new fear  
Who let those guys in? It's quite a sin  
This is a war no one can win  
With so much carnage all around now  
Gotta take a look and read the book  
So many kids and grown-ups hooked  
It's so addictive that it makes us act like clowns now

Everyone loves to read the funny bits among the sad  
Rowling makes us all smile when we feel bad  
We're all getting ready for an online funeral  
Though we don't know who it's for, well, we soon will  
I have a tendency to read these books really fast  
I have a history of writing silly songs

And it's one day 'til that book comes out  
Potter fans have been speculating about  
Who lives and who's gonna die, and is  
the ending gonna make the little kids cry?  
Can't wait 'til it's party time  
Who cares if we spend half the night all standing in line  
Waiting to get our copies of  
_The Half-Blood Prince _- we don't mind 'cause we're wild about Harry.

Dumb-el-y-dore, watch his odds go dropping  
The bettors all think that his heart's soon stopping  
Reading all night, keep the lights on  
Until the book's done  
I hope that Snape survives through this one  
The fangirls and boys are getting frantic  
Check out their antics  
As midnight approaches at the bookstore  
But book number six won't be the end here  
Just wait a few more years  
And we'll all be clamoring for one more  
Those fifteen Canucks have got the luck  
Some early copies found and plucked up off the shelves  
And well, they'll get 'em back with Rowling's autograph soon  
Oh, but we can wait until our date to stay out late  
The party starts this Friday night out beneath the shining half moon

Everyone loves to read the funny bits among the sad  
Rowling makes us all smile when we feel bad  
We're all getting ready for an online funeral  
Though we don't know who it's for, we soon will  
I have a tendency to read these books really fast  
And if you're reading this I hope you'll sing along

'Cause it's one day 'til that book comes out  
Potter fans have been speculating about  
Who lives and who's gonna die, and is  
the ending gonna make the little kids cry?  
Can't wait 'til it's party time  
Who cares if we spend half the night all standing in line  
Waiting to get our copies of  
_The Half-Blood Prince _- we don't mind 'cause we're wild about Harry.

Oh no, we don't mind 'cause we're wild about Harry  
Oh no, we don't mind 'cause we're wild about Harry  
These books weigh too much for small kids to carry


End file.
